masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Spellbook/@comment-121.208.104.109-20150122055837/@comment-188.103.79.203-20150207100443
IMO Astral Gate is the weakest very rare Life spell. Arch Angel, Crusade, Charm of Life and Holy Arms are top notch. Note, that the chances to find Life books is significantly smaller than the chances to find Death Books. And with Death Knights (cheap, fast & versatile!), Demon Lord and Word of Death, there are 3 top notch Death spells. Generally, Life offers many ways to enhance the combat ability of your units (especially Normal Units), whereas Death has strong Fantastic Creatures and curses. In case of Summon Champions spell, Death is ahead of Life. With 1 Death book you can summon Mortu and Ravashack - they are better fighters than their counterparts Roland and Elana. You need at least 3 books to get very rare spells, so you should rather compare Life and Death for the early on spells. common: * : Your units move to slow? This is one of the few remedies. Also works for Fantastic Creatures. * : Need a way to restore health? Here we go. Healing has a better cost-benefit ratio than any damage dealing spell. * : You have a problem with unrest and a high army upkeep? This spell may help. * : Normal Units become really good fighters, if they reach elite rank. * : A decent way to create Undeads. * : A cheap way to kill low-resistance units. If possible, let Ghouls kill the sleeping units. * : A very efficient way to drain the mana reserve of enemy wizards, but only if you can make a battle going on for the whole 50 rounds. * : This spell is much better than True Light, because 1. it works on Undeads and 2. Death units usually consist of at least 4 figures. I'd say for common spells, Life beats Death. With Heroism, Holy Armor and Holy Weapon, there are 3 very cheap spells to boost normal units. uncommon: * : Occassionally useful. Have to fight Phantom Warriors or Air Elementals? Or you want to become immune to the effects of Sorcery spells? * : Occassionally useful. Want to transport a whole stack to Myrror? * : Occassionally useful. Lost a powerul hero? Doesn't work if hero was killed by irreversible damage. * : Want to kill Undeads? Or a low-resistance Death and Chaos Fantastic Creature? * : Lost a hero or normal unit, and the battle is still going on? * : Although not the best uncommon Fantastic Creature, its ability to teleport is quite useful. * : Very cheap, very effective. Enhances the combat ability of all your troups. By far the best uncommon Life spell. * : Not the best uncommon Fantastic Creature, but Adamantium weapons will carry over from target normal unit to Werewolves. * : Best uncommon Death combat spell. Not as effective as High Prayer, but the -2 resistance penalty has strong benefits for Life Steal, Gaze Attacks and curses. Very Strong in combination with Wraiths, Death Knights, Chaos Spawns, Cockatrices, Black Sleep, Word of Death, Confusion, Banish, Disintegrate. * : Boosts the combat strength of normal units, but makes them undead. Strong symbiosis with Trolls. * : Not the best uncommon Fantastic Creature, but low costs and Invisibility makes it quite useful. * : Enemy units can't use their ranged attacks against units inside the enchanted city. * : Doubled melee strength, defense set to 0. The only offensive Death spell that doesn't rely on resistance rolls. Especially useful on units with First Strike, such as Death Knights and Paladins. * : Best uncommon Fantastic Creature: Flying, ranged attack, Regeneration, Plane Shift - what do you want more? If paired with Magic Spirits, they move 2 tiles per round overland. For uncommon spells, Death beats Life. Prayer is the only spell that really shines there, whereas Death has among others Shadow Demons, Black Prayer, Berserk and Black Channels. For rare spells, Life is superior to Death because of Lionheart, Invulnerability, Incarnation, Altar of Battle and Stream of Life. However, a lot of people consider Wraiths as the best rare Fantastic Creature (pft Gorgons ftw). tl;dr: If you get 3 books, then Life is usually better than Death. 3 Life Books are hard to find though. For one book it's pretty equal (Life common > Death common, Life uncommon < Death uncommon). It will depend on which spells you are able to research/find/trade/steal.